User blog:Artzy Sky/Queen of the Wiki: S1 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies, now, when I call your name, please step forward: Aquaria Kim Chi Monet X Change Sasha Velour Trinity Taylor Condragulations, you all represent the tops for this challenge, and as such have all been given an opportunity to move up a rank. Aja, Alaska, I'm sorry but you have failed to impress me, you ladies are safe and may be leave the stage. The rest of you, it's time for your critiques. First up, Aquaria Rimen: You really stepped it up from the last challenge. I like lyrics and the verse flowed really well. I got Ariana Grande from it but I feel like we could've gotten more from your verse. Your is great, as always, is great an amazing. FalcoLombardi99: ''' You improved from the previous challenge. The lyrics and flow were good. I did get Ariana Grande from it but I feel you could've given us more. Your look was really good. Next up, '''Kim Chi Rimen: You probably had one of my favourite verses of the challenge, your Kesha was spot-on. You didn't write much but you didn't have to, I got it right away. Your look too is very strong and this is what I expect from Kim Chi. Overall, great peformance. FalcoLombardi99: ''' You had one of the best verses. Your Kesha was perfect. You didn't write much but you put a lot of detail in the verse and I got it right away. Your look is strong and what to expect from Kim Chi. Next up, '''Monet Rimen: Your verse was really good, it flowed really nicely and I got Christina Aguilera, however, like Aquaria, you could've done more to bring out more Christina. Your look is my favourite look of this challenge, it's abstract but also very glamorous and beautiful. You have done really well, Monet. FalcoLombardi99: ''' Your verse was good and it flowed nicely but I wish you brought out more Farrah Moan I mean Xtina. You had my favorite look due to how abstract yet beautiful it is. You have done really well, Ms. X Change. Next up, '''Sasha Velour Rimen: I'm going to be honest, I had never heard Modern Love until you requested to use it, but now that I have listened to it, I have to say how much your verse flows, it's really well put together and I got Lorde from it. As for your look, it's probably my one of my least favourites, it's not at the same level as Aquaria, Kim Chi and Monet. FalcoLombardi99: ''' Your verse flow really well and was well put together, I did get Lorde from it but your look wasn't as good as the others sadly. And finally, '''Trinity Taylor Rimen: Your verse is really well put together I got Britney and the verse flows nicely. However, I think just naming her songs isn't the best, you definitely could've done more. For your tonight, I do wish you didn't choose a nude illusion because now only the green stand out and it doesn't look like there's a lot of glitter of the gown. It's beautiful but it does'nt go to the lengths I wanted you to go. FalcoLombardi99: ''' Your verse was really good and it flown nicely. I did get Britney from it. Naming her songs isn't the best way to fit in lines, you could've done better. I do think a nude illusion look was a bad idea for this challenge. Only the green stands out, it's beautiful but it doesn't go to the length necessary. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... '''Aquaria, Monet X Change, Kim Chi and Sasha Velour, condragulations, you have all won this weeks ranking challenge! Aquaria, Monet and Kim, you three move up to Rank F and Sasha, you move up to Rank E! Kim Chi, this week, you really impressed me with your performance. Condragulations, you have won the Favour of the Queen for this challenge. You will receive an advantage for the next challenge. You all may leave the stage!! Category:Blog posts